


Latte Art

by aussiebee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff, Grouchy Derek, Innappropriate use of dairy products, M/M, Sassy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebee/pseuds/aussiebee
Summary: Stiles makes Derek coffee.





	Latte Art

“Oh my god, dude, I need caffeeeiiiiine,” Stiles groaned as he unlocked the door to the cafe, grunting as Derek pulled it open and shoved Stiles through it.

“So I heard, for the eighth time,” Derek rolled his eyes. “What I’m still unsure of is why I need to be here to witness your slow descent into depravity.”

“You’re not witnessing… that,” Stiles told him with a raised eyebrow and judgemental side-eye as he flicked on the lights. “I’m treating you to the experience that is incredible java.” He stood in the middle of the empty coffee shop at oh-dark-thirty with his arms spread wide in acclamation as he inhaled deeply. He suddenly dropped his arms and turned to point an accusatory finger at Derek. “I’ve tasted that swill you dare call coffee, and you need to understand that you know nothing, Jon Snow. This is where you need to come to obtain ambrosia, to grasp the nectar of the gods in your hands and weep with gratitude for having been granted so much as a sip.”

“Just make me a large double shot latte on skim, no sugar, extra hot. And no cutesy hearts on top, either.”

“Jesus, Coffee Grinch, what’d a little latte art ever do to you?” Stiles grumbled as he slipped behind the counter and began turning on the machines. “Just give me a couple minutes to get set up and pay in the register, okay? Take a seat. Try not to glare at any customers who may come in.”

Derek scowled at him but left to sit in his favourite spot, an overstuffed wingback upholstered in faded navy paisley fabric by the front window, flicking idly through an old magazine from the rack on the wall. He soon grew bored of that, though, and watched Stiles move around instead, confident and competent in the familiar workspace, his attention focused as he began setting up.

Stiles sang quietly to himself as he counted the day’s float into the till and began to make Derek’s drink. The way he moved with simple assuredness was a far cry from the easily-startled and terminally insecure young teenager he’d been when they’d first met, and Derek was not immune to how well Stiles had grown into his own body. It had been a long time since Derek had been aware of Stiles without the now-familiar undercurrent of want and desire, and the more time they spent together made Derek think that maybe Stiles could feel it, too.

As though alerted to Derek’s thoughts, Stiles glanced up and met his eyes, his mouth quirking upwards in a brief, wry grin. Derek felt his own mouth twitch up in response, and when his observation of Stiles went unremarked, Derek took that as tacit approval and continued to look his fill.

Strong, clever hands moved unhesitatingly over the espresso machine as Stiles began making Derek’s drink; measuring the beans, grinding them and setting them into the basket, his forearms flexing as he tamped the grounds down. He twisted the porta-filter into the machine, idly shoving one of his sleeves up past his elbow as he worked, setting a cup beneath it and then fetching the milk to pour into the mug to begin steaming it.

Muted conversation caught Derek’s attention and he glanced outside to see a pair of young men finishing a cigarette before entering. They seemed to know Stiles, raising hands in greeting before taking their own seats on the other side of the cafe to Derek. Stiles lifted his chin in acknowledgement of them as he finished with Derek’s drink, carrying it from around the counter before stopping beside Derek’s table.

“Double shot skim latte, extra hot, no sugar or cutesy hearts,” he announced proudly, setting the large hot pink mug and teaspoon down in front of Derek.

Derek glanced at it, then did a double-take when he saw the dick - complete with scrotal hair and decorative jizz - that adorned the top of his drink. He stared at it for a moment, processing, before staring up at Stiles.

“Just as you ordered,” he laughed cheekily.

“You little asshole,” Derek murmured, feeling a grin stretch his own mouth wide. The delight dancing in his eyes made Derek’s belly flip and he decided that he’d had enough waiting. He reached up, grabbing Stiles’ arm above the elbow and drew him down, making him laugh even harder. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“A good hard kiss would probably teach me a lesson,” Stiles suggested helpfully, his laugh turning a little breathless.

“I doubt that very much,” Derek said, eyebrows raised skeptically, but all the same he tugged a little more and was rewarded with Stiles’ mouth pressing firmly against his own.

It was good; great even. The way Stiles’ tongue was cautious yet unhesitating as it curled sweetly around his, the way his hands came up to hold Derek’s face like he was something infinitely precious and worthy of care, the rich, deep scent of his arousal that curled around them- all of it served to create the best first kiss Derek could ever remember having had. Stiles seemed to agree, if the reluctance of his eventual withdrawal and the way his fingertips lingered on cheekbone and chin were any indication.

“I mean, I feel like I’ve learned something,” he murmured eventually, his eyelashes fluttering briefly, “but I am definitely up for some more… teaching.”

Derek snorted and stretched up to kiss Stiles again before releasing him, their fingers catching briefly before separating. “You’re an idiot. Go do some work.”

“I suddenly have a list of things I’d rather be doing instead,” Stiles told him coyly.

“You’re a menace.”

“You’re about to find out how right you are,” Stiles laughed again, winking very obviously before sauntering off to make more drinks for the other guys in the cafe.

Derek grinned and watched him work, stirring his coffee to get rid of the foam picture on top as contentment settled over him like a blanket.


End file.
